


Appreciation

by SurohSopsisofClouds



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Gore, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Maggots, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurohSopsisofClouds/pseuds/SurohSopsisofClouds
Summary: Remus knows he can make good ideas, ones that Thomas could use. They just couldn't come from him.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a prompt that my tumblr chat came up with! I really enjoyed making it, so I hope you enjoy reading it! And please, comment, I live off comments, even just a screech in my general direction is so awesome to see!

It was all set up. Roman was on an adventure in the imagination for the rest of the day, and wouldn’t be back until around noon the next day. Deceit was sunbathing in his room thanks to the cold that Remus had let creep in from his side of the imagination over the course of a few days. Which meant that he was free to follow through with his plan.

Remus put on the finishing touches to his idea, and then began to shapeshift. His hair lost its gray streak, and his clothes changed into that of his brother’s. He turned towards the mirror, pulling his face into the smooth, sane look his brother’s always held. Disguise complete, he sunk out into the light sides’ common room to show off his new idea.

“Hello Padre, would you like to see my newest creation? It is sure to leave you in complete awe!”

“Oh, of course, Roman!” Patton replied from the couch, turning to face him with a grin on his face.

He pulled out the idea, rattling off all he could about it to first Patton, and then both Logan and Virgil once they walked in.

By the end of the hour, his idea had been approved for Thomas to use! See, he knew his idea’s could be good! They just couldn’t- come from… him…

Before his sudden sadness could show up on his face, Remus took his leave with a grand, sweeping bow.

Rising up into his room, he walked over to a shelf and placed the idea on it, his form rippling like sludge back into place as he moved. Sighing, he turned towards his bed, flopping onto it like a dying, decaying fish.

Remus rolled over, grabbing his giant stuffed octopus and pulling it into his arms, letting his tentacles come out to wrap around it as well.

“Well, at least they still liked my idea…” He whispered to himself, drifting off into his warped dreamland.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Remus, did you by chance not steal Logan’s deodorant? He’s most definitely not been pestering me about it, and- isn’t that not the idea that Patton was yammering on about at dinner? Roman’s one?”

Remus froze, having been in the middle of painting a mangled corpse onto one of the walls of his room. Giving a deranged grin in hopes that it would hide his sudden nervousness, he giggled.

“Nope~!” You really think he’d be able to create anything as horrific as I can?” He dramatically waved a hand in dismissal at the idea, spraying a curtain of what Deceit was hoping was just blood colored paint, in his direction, forcing him to step out of Remus’ room to avoid it. With a swift movement of his arm, Remus slammed shut and locked the door, effectively cutting off the conversation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Remus!” A loud voice followed by a louder banging on his door echoed around his room, making him wonder what it would feel like, if his eardrums burst from it. Would he be able to hear it? Would blood just pour out of his ears like a squished egg? Would-

“Remus!” Oh. Right. Angry sides at his door. Pitchforks? Hmm.

He waved a hand lazily from his position on the floor, turning his head to look towards it as it burst open, his brother angrily raising his fist, obviously caught in the middle of slamming it against the door again.

“Yes, brother dearest~?” Remus asked, conjuring maggots to fill in his open mouthed grin.

Roman flinched away slightly in disgust, before steeling himself and opening his mouth to speak. “The others tell me that you’ve stolen one of my ideas?”

Remus frowned, in equal parts confusion and fear, his fingers starting to tap against his thigh arhythmatically. What? He thought he’d gotten his role just right! What did he miss? Did he get too caught up in the excitement of finally being listened to and let some of himself show through? What-

“What do you mean? Why would I ever want to steal one of your ideas?”

Roman frowned right back at him, crossing his arms as he spoke. “Logan told me that when he asked Deceit if he’d found his deodorant, he said that the only thing he’d found was an out of place idea.”

Remus stopped. That… was it really so strange to them, for him to have a good idea, that they’d think he’d… what, stolen it?

“Really? He… well, whatever.” Remus shook his head violently, trying to get his brain to splatter against the insides of his skull in hopes it would fix the problem.

Forcing his signature demeanted grin back onto his face, he arched back up onto his feet, twirling around and twisting his wrist, he finished the movement leaning on his morningstar facing towards Roman.

He gestured towards the offending idea on his shelf, hoping Roman wasn’t about to try and destroy it. At least if he took it, it would still end up helping Thomas.

Roman strode towards the shelf, then hesitated as he took stock of everything on it. There were a lot of ideas crammed together on here, but only one of them was supposed to be his. It should have been easy to find his, and then get out; should have been, and yet... 

“None, none of these are mine? Then why…?” He turned towards Remus, just now noting his stiff posture, as though he was nervous?

“Why did they think you had one of my ideas in your room, Remus?”

Remus froze, before giving an exaggerated shrug, his foot beginning to tap on the ground rapid fire. “I don’t know, because they hate me?” Roman blinked in shock at how casually his brother had said the words.

“Why do you think they hate you?” Roman asked, horrified.

Remus gave his brother a look. “Oh I don’t know, maybe because I’m the bad one? The one that likes all the things they hate? That is all the things that they hate?”

“Remus, that’s not tr-” He interrupted him with a scoff.

“What? Were you going to say that it’s “not true”? Take a look at the situation we’re in, Roman!” He spun in a slow circle, arms spread wide as though to encapsulate his entire room.

“It’s as true as a baboon’s ass! Why else would you be in my room, it’s not like anyone comes to visit, much less you!”

“Remus-”

“No!” Remus screamed back, “Let me finish! Listen, for once, listen to me!”

He began a circuit of his room, gesturing wildly as he went. “The only reason you’re in my room is because they told you that I stole one of your ideas. The only reason they thought I stole one of your ideas is because they thought I stole one of their deodorants -which! I did not!-And the only reason they even deigned to look at one of my ideas at all-”

By now Remus was screaming, his throat raw with emotion, thick tears streaming down his face as he dealt the final blow. 

“-Is because I introduced it to them as you when you were gone!”

Roman stared at his brother, but before he could open his own mouth to speak, Remus’ clamped shut, a look of complete horror coming over his face like an avalanche of broken bones and metal.

Roman stood frozen for a moment, before he slowly made his way over to his brother, arms trembling a bit as he raised them to circle around Remus’ shoulders protectively.

Remus sniffed, choked out a broken sob, and then wailed into his brother’s embrace, knees buckling and sending them both to the floor.

They stayed like that for what could have been a few hours, could have been a few minutes, could have been a several eternities for all the brothers cared at that moment.

Eventually, Remus pulled away a bit from Roman’s embrace, wiping at his face roughly, laughing wetly.

Roman raised an eyebrow. “What’s so funny?”

“I- I sound like a beached whale getting carved open right now! All its guts hanging out…” He looked away suddenly, trailing off. “Sorry…”

“Hey now, none of that!” Roman said, grabbing his twin's chin and gently nudging it back towards him. “You have nothing to apologize for. It’s the rest of us that need to apologize to you, in fact.”

Remus’ eyes widened in surprise. “What? Why would you need to do that? I’m the one in the wrong.”

“That’s just it, you’re not! And I’m ashamed of myself for not having realized earlier that we were making you feel that way in the first place. You shouldn’t be so afraid that we’ll shun your ideas that you feel you must disguise yourself as me in order to share them!”

Remus’ eyes started watering again at this, Roman summoning a tissue and gently wiping them away, before slowly lifting them both back onto their feet.

“How do you feel about having a disney movie marathon?” Roman offered with a hesitant smile.

Remus snorted. “With everyone else? Do you really think they’d-”

“No,” Roman cut him off. “Not with any of the others. I just wanna spend some time with my twin.” He hesitated for a moment, hand reaching out to touch Remus’ shoulder gently, “it seems like I’ve been neglecting to do that for quite some time.”

Remus laughed, his slightly hysterical cackle bouncing off of the walls to echo in their eardrums discordantly.

“Yeah, that’s as understated as saying that the black plague was only used for a little biowarfare.”

“Wait, what?” Roman’s nose scrunched up. “Do, do I even want to know?”

“Nope!” Remus grinned, popping the “p”. “Now, which one are we starting with?”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this fic! if you'd like, you can also screech at me on my tumblr, @surohsopsisofclouds!


End file.
